


Madame Vastra & Jenny Flint One-Shots

by John__Doe



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I need to publish them, Ill state that its nsfw in the notes, MUCH NEEDED FLUFF, more mature stuff later, one-shots I made months ago, probably nsfw later, right now its sfw but it'll change sometime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John__Doe/pseuds/John__Doe
Summary: Just some one-shots I wrote oh so long ago, and I finally convinced myself to publish the trash because of my other junk, and lack of stuff to upload. I'll be finishing Lapidot Week Three late, so don't worry, it will be finished, I've been working on other shit rn, sorry.





	

**One**

Vastra lazily blinked her eyes, which were out of focus, and her sensors coming back online. She could hear a distant humming by her favorite mammal, but she wished to just hold Jenny tightly, and never leave the bed. Tossing and turning in the covers, she begrudgingly got out of bed, and put on her clothes. Vastra spotted Jenny in the kitchen cooking breakfast, which smelled delicious. She snaked her arms around Jenny’s midsection, and gave her a loving hug, as well as her head being buried in Jenny’s shoulder.

“Good morning, Ma’am. Did ya sleep well?” Jenny asked, as she placed her hands upon her lovers. 

“Very well. Although I wish we could’ve stayed in bed longer,” Vastra answered, and placed a small peck on Jenny’s cheek. Vastra then let go, and Jenny returned to cooking the omelettes.

“As do I, but breakfast is a requirement, unfortunately,” Jenny smiled, and Vastra swore she just fell in love all over again. Vastra sat down by the large wooden table, which still glistened as if it were brand new. Still, even after being together for eight months, the feeling of love and warmth like this could barely be comprehended. Both loved every second of it. 

“Thank you, Jenny. For cooking this meal,” Jenny handed her the plate which had the omelet upon it. Vastra was still getting used to eating things that weren’t  _ meat _ , but after taking a bite, she realized the entire omelet was practically made of meat. “Oh my, this is delightful! Thank you, Love.”

Jenny flushed lightly, “Tis not a problem. I know you enjoy your meat more than vegetables, and I’ve never made a meat omelet b’fore, so I hope it’s acceptable.”

“Oh it’s absolutely marvelous, Jenny. I’m quite lucky to know such a wonderful ape,” Vastra smiled cheekily, knowing Jenny didn’t like to be called an ape, but nevertheless her teasing would make jenny blush furiously, and Vastra just couldn’t get enough of it. Not that Jenny was complaining. Not anymore, at least.

“I’m not an ape, Ma’am,” Jenny sighed, and walked upstairs to call Strax down, “STRAX! Breakfast time!”

The pitter patter of footsteps was heard, and then he quickly wandered down the steps, “Thank you, Jenny. It’s good to keep fellow soldiers well fed, so if war strikes out, we’ll be energized with the best fuel!”

“Like those sherbet fancies you eat? Those are  _ definitely _ not the best fuel,” but Strax didn’t reply, instead, he was forking the food from his plate into his mouth, and finished within seconds.

“Delicious!” he exclaimed as he took out a small white rag, and some polish to keep his grenades in peak condition.

“NOT on the table, Strax,” Jenny reminded him and he grumbled and walked off back to his room.

“Fine,” he mumbled, and Vastra let out a small laugh.

“Stubborn potato,” she said, holding up a small brown potato to emphasize her point. This earned Jenny a warm soothing laugh from Vastra, who then motioned to Jenny’s plate.

“Eat my dear. You’ve worked quite hard to make it,” Vastra was happy when Jenny took large bites from the omelet, scarfing it down, and then smiling happily. She took Vastra’s plate, Strax’s plate, and her own, and began to wash them. “Here, let me,” Vastra scooched next to her, and cleaned them for Jenny, along with the silverware they used.

“Thank you, Ma’am,” when Vastra was finished, she dried her hands on the rag they had out, and then she embraced Jenny by surprise.

“My my, what’s that for?” asked Jenny who had a grin almost stuck on her face. Vastra mumbled, and held on tighter.

“I just want to hold you close, my dear,” Vastra whispered, “Is it not right to be close to the ones you love?”

“Yes, I just didn’t see it coming,” Jenny said, still holding onto her lizard companion. They would stay like that for some time.

“Well, hope to do it much more often,” Vastra took a single scaly hand, and pressed it lightly against her cheek. Stroking her thumb over her rosy red cheek. Then, hesitantly, she slowly moved closer. Lips just inches apart. Then two. Then one. Then none. It was brief and slow, but they both swore fireworks went off at that moment.

Then, ruining the moment, Strax burst in. “Madame, Ms. Flint, come quick! It’s an attack!” They rushed to the window, splitting apart instantly, and saw a large round cliché saucer flying over London. Both astonished, they rushed out of 13 Paternoster Row, and looked up at the sky. Green lasers were flung from a needle-like point at the center of the ship, and large explosions followed with immense power.

“We better end this,” Vastra said, taking Jenny’s hand, and both quickly grabbed their swords.

“Strax, beam us to the ship. I know you’ve been fiddling with the transporter,” Strax smiled gleefully.

“Only if I can come,” he demanded, and the couple looked at each other, and nodded.

**“Okay, let’s continue,” Vastra stated, and Strax typed in the coordinates, and they vanished without a trace to the spaceship above. **


End file.
